a world of change
by Rainbow scout
Summary: luna and her mate corvus have escaped with their family from canterlot which is under attack by changelings.now they're being held in the care of three royal lunar guards with their leader pencil lead a discharged rvus doubts the safety of his family here and doubts that he made the right choice.is he right


disclaimer:i do not own the characters corvus,stella,crescent and moonrise,these characters belong to Tomdepl on you wish to see these characters visit his deviantart characters affiliated or canonized also belong to hasbro and the hub characters not mentioned in the disclaimer or never heard of in the show belongs to me.

corvus was walking around the now and then a royal sun guard or lunar guard would say 'hi' as they stopped at a window and something outside caught the corner of his looked at from his interpretation it looked like a swarm of bugs."what are those things."he had never seen a bug like such but the part that made it odd was that guards would pass by and not a single guard would get caught by the squinted and saw that the bugs were changelings."aw no."he ran outside and flew to the lunar burst through the door and luna looked into his scared eyes with confusion written all over her."corvus,is thou alright,"she shook his head" changelings are coming."just then two changelings burst through the hissed as corvus drew his sword and backed his family into the corner.a chesnut colored solar guard attacked the used his sword and sliced around making contact with every corpse's lied there with the guard putting his sword eye's narrowed but behind two circular lenses."corvus,princess luna,family,i ask that you please follow me."the family only had one other choice which was to stay and get followed the unicorn downstairs."do thou mind telling us thou name."princess luna stopped in front of the door out of the castle and looked back."names eraser.i like to draw but this is my job so i'm earasing these ,once we leave i need you to fly to cloudsdale central brother will meet you there and bring you to a safe place."earaser looked at the door and opened it with his led the family along to the train station where other familys brought the to a normal carriage."get in this will be your transport there."the family pile in and corvus looked at earaser who saluted and they left.

stella held onto corvus and asked " we going to be ok."he nodded and looked at her with a smile."yes we'll be fine."he looked at Luna as his smile disappeared and thought to himself.'i hope so my little star.i hope so.'they looked out the window as they were arriving in carriage stopped in front of a cloud park and corvus put moonrise on his back knowing that only pegasi could walk on went over to the center of the park and looked around to see if they could find a unicorn with the walk on cloud spell in use.a purple pegasus flew up to them."may i help you,"he stallion had large round lenses and fur cut off and his hooves."uhh it's ok we're just waiting for someone."corvus stallion bowed and looked at the two adults."well i think it's best you two and the kids follow me."the stallion started walking away while corvus looked at luna as they both followed him to the edge of town and saw a hot air ballon with a blood red unicorn with artificial wings was sitting inside."please place you daughter her don't worry if the doc here looks a little get's like that when he's away from his lab."corvus looked at him."wait are you brothers with earaser the unicorn."the stallion nodded."yes.i am pencil lead brother of earaser and lunar is doctor van hellhoof."the doc inturrupted."hey are we going to leave or need to get you to a safe place."luna nodded."but what about celestia"the doc was getting a little frustrated."she's safe but we are leaving."he said as the ballon slowely started through the lead rolled his eyes and placed moonrise and crescent in the basket.

the alicorns followed the ballon through the skies and they landed in doc grabbed the two foals and put them down safely next to the ballon and jumped into a randomely placed basement panal."sorry about just doesn't do to well away from his lab."they grabbed the two children and left to look around lead showed them that they were going to live another normal life here in ponyville .pencil lead showed them around town "that over there is the school taught by miss will be learning over there and this is where you'll be staying."he showed them a three story house and led them showed them the rooms and finished up there tour."so any questions."corvus then said."if your a royal lunar guard what're you doing living here instead of in canterlot."pencil lead chuckled and responded."well you see mister corvus that is a great question.i live here doing work as a lunar guard and i watch the town over night.i was assigned here two years ago by the princess luna herself thank you again princess."he said bowing his head in the princess' direction."my son is around here somewhere but he'll meet you later right now i suggest you get some sleep."princess luna looked surprised and looked out to see the son setting."oh dear.i'll be right back."she left and the sun went down as the moon came couldn't go to sleep and walked looked to the side and saw pencil lead standing there with a smile on his face."ii have a feeling you and luna are going to be a great you get there."before corvus could respond pencil flew looked down and saw a green unicorn stallion about stella's age walk over to the stopped him."umm excuse are you."the stallion looked at corvus looked at him confused."i should be asking you name is moon trotter.i'm pencil leads son."corvus looked at the was in was pencil lead a brother of a unicorn and his son's a is he a let moon trotter in and looked up into the sky seeing pencil lead fly in front of the moon.'can we trust these ponies enough.'he 's hoof placed on his shoulder he looked back."they're our only hope at this point.i think it's best we trust them."corvus and watched the night with luna.


End file.
